Poker Face
by Patty3
Summary: It's poker night at Duo's house and Duo let's Quatre come only because he has money and no playing experience. Does his easy money plan work?


Poker Face

Note: I got this idea for a fic by an interesting and very entertaining little game of Gin Rummy I had with a few friends.

"See you later Quatre."

Quatre looked up from his book just as Trowa was about to head out the door. "Where are you going?"

"It's poker night at Maxwell's."

"Can I come?"

"I don't know, we already have enough. Let me call."

"Ring."

"Maxwell here."

"Duo, it's Trowa."

"What's up Tro, not coming?"

"Quatre wants to know if he can join us tonight?"

"Does he know how to play?"

"I don't know, let me ask."

"Quatre, do you know how to play?"

"Well, no, not exactly."

"Look Duo, he's never played before."

A sly smile crossed Duo's face. "Does he have money to play with?"

"Duo, are we talking about the same person here?"

"Sure, he can come."

"Duo, just what do you plan on doing?" Trowa had a sneaking suspecion Duo was up to something and it was anything but good.

"Oh nothing, just a friendly game of cards among friends."

"Right."

"Geeze Trowa, who do you think I am? Wait don't answer that. Hey, the guys just showed up. Hurry and get your butts over here."

Trowa hung up the phone. "Looks like you're in."

Quatre just smiled. "This should be fun."

'Oh you have no idea.'

Trowa and Quatre arrived not too long after the rest did. They were all gathered in the basement around a round table, a ring of smoke hung above their heads. "Welcome Q-man! Nice of you to join us."

Wufei nodded.

Heero grunted. "Let's get started."

"So Quatre, have you ever played before?" Duo asked while shuffling the deck.

"Well no."

"Don't worry, you'll eventually get the hang of it."

Heero looked over in Duo's direction with a not so friendly stare. He knew what he was up to.

"Alright everyone, ante up."

"Hello boys."

"Hey there Hilde, not playing?"

"No Quatre, Duo insists its a man's game. I think he's just afraid of losing to a woman."

"Hey!"

"Have you played before Quatre?"

"No but I do intend on learning."

Hilde leered at Duo. Duo just gave her an innocent 'I don't know what you're talking about' look.

"Well, since I'm not in this game, I'll help Quatre with the basics, is that alright with everyone?"

"Sounds fine to me babe, ok everyone lets get started."

With the chips down, the game began.

'This should be easy money, Hilde's not that good.' Duo just had a shit eating grin on his face as he looked at Hilde helping Quatre with his hand.

"I raise you ten."

"I'll raise you another."

"Call."

"What's it going to be Quatre?"

Hilde whispered something in his ear. "Call."

Duo, with a smug look on his face, laid his cards down. "Full house, nines over sixes."

Heero grunted with his pair of fours.

Trowa laid down his low straight.

Wufei muttered something under his breath as he laid down his three fives.

"Wow, those are some really good hands," Quatre replied to the hands before him.

Duo's grin extended ear to ear. 'There's no way he can beat me.'

"Well, all I have is two pair." Quatre, with eyes all on him, laid down his cars. Hilde sufficed a giggle as Duo's jaw dropped to the table.

Wufei's eyes went wide.

Trowa remained quiet.

Heero grunted.

"You certainly do have two pairs Quatre. Two pairs of Jacks." Hilde couldn't help but smile. "In poker, we call that four of a kind."

"Did I win?"

"You sure did. The pot is yours," Hilde chimed.

"Beginners luck," Duo replied. He wasn't worried, yet. He suddenly felt three pairs of eyes glued to his head. He shrugged his shoulders and reshuffled the deck.

Two hours and many lost chips later, the guys sat under a even bigger ring of smoke. Each had a handful of chips to their name except for Quatre, who just happened to have a pile. Duo was flabbergasted, his plan of easy money had backfired and not only that, he was probably going to get jumped after the game by three very angry men. Hilde sat next to Quatre with a smug 'I told you so' look on her face aimed directly at her husband.

"Alright, last hand."

"No shit Maxwell, neither one of us could afford another hand," Wufei snapped.

Duo smiled nervously as he shuffled and dealt the cards. After picking up their hands, Duo was left in disbelief at seeing his cards. 'Oh man, I can't lose with a straight flush.'

"5 for me." Duo threw in his chips.

"I'll raise you 1." Heero tossed in his.

"I fold." Trowa set down his cards.

"I'll raise you another 5." Wufei tossed down his chips.

"I'll raise you all 15."

Everyones eyes went in Quatre's direction except for Duo. "I call."

Everybody discarded, except Duo who was satisfied with his hand. A loud slam shook the table followed by a loud "Damn!"

Duo looked up to see Wufei glaring at his cards. "I'm out."

"What about you Heero, are you still in?"

"I raise you all I have."

"Um, Heero buddy, you could have simply said 2."

Heero glared at him.

"I see your 2 and raise you all I have." Duo pushed his chips into the middle.

"Hm, I don't know, there's a lot of money riding on this." Quatre peered at his cards and then over at the pile in the center of the table with a rather worried look on his face. Hilde whispered something in his ear. "I'll call."

'I have this one in the bag,' Duo thought as he laid down his straight flush.

Heero laid down his three nines. "Oh dear."

"Come on Quatre, what do you have?"

"All I have is a high straight," he said laying his cards down for everyone to see. 

Hilde burst out laughing as Duo's jaw hit the table for the second time that night after seeing Quatre's Royal Flush.

"Did I win?" Quatre had no idea on the significance of his hand.

"You sure did honey. Not too bad for your first time."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this! Oh no, what time is it?"

"It's midnight."

"Damn, I have to run, I have mountains of paperwork to do. Thank you all for letting me come and play."

"I can get a ride home Quatre so I will see you later on."

"Alright Trowa. By guys!"

They all waved as Hilde walked with him upstairs to the front door. Suddenly Duo felt a omnimous presence in the room and looked around to see Trowa, Heero, and Wufei standing behind him. "Wait, no I can explain, Hilde!!"


End file.
